What a Beautiful Summer Breeze!
by AzarathPony
Summary: RobRae, My OC Summer Breeze is a Unicorn from the land of Equestria, trapped in the human world. Summer's childhood was in the orphanage with Robin. They were best friends until one night, their imaginations gets them separated. After 10 years of being apart, Summer finds Robin on her doorstep pleading Summer to help them in a time of crisis. Will Summer help the Titans?
1. Flashback

Rain poured down hard from the dark clouds that covered Jump City, The clouds covered the full moon entirely so it was pitch black. Everyone was inside their homes waiting for the next day to welcome them with hopefully some light showers. The streets were flooded completely, the alleyways not in much better shape. In the winding ways of the alleyway, there was a small shadow lurking through the maze of the alley.

"Robin!" A young female voice echoed through the alley. "I shouldn't have brought him into this..." The young girl said to herself, while running through the twists and turns of the unforgiving maze. Turning a corner, The girl bumped into the wall of a dead end. She sighed heavily. She was about to turn around when she saw a white light come out of the wall. The girl took a step closer, curious to find out what the light was. The light suddenly turned red and shot through her body. The energy inside the red light crackled inside her body giving off enormous shocks through here body. The cried in agony, the shocks feeling like she fell into a fire. The shocks suddenly wore off and the girl fell to the ground, coughing up blood and a few red sparks. The girl got up and looked around to see a dark shadow run right past her.

"Robin?" She asked quietly. She knew this wasn't Robin, but she had to make sure. She heard slow footsteps walking toward to the corner she was in. She ran as fast as she could, and she ran far away.

...

"Summer! Wake up! Your not going to be late for school!" A voice called from down below. Summer sat up from her bed and yawned. She looked around to see her room, her eyes locked on a picture on her dresser. There was a small picture that was so familiar that she didn't even have to look at it to remember what it exactly looked like. She picked up the picture and took a long look at it. She sighed a long, shaky sigh.

"I'm so sorry Robin..." Her voice cracking while trying not to cry.

Summer got dressed. She wore a magenta tank top with denim jean shorts. She went to go brush her hair, looking at the mirror, she saw her long, beautiful reddish-dirty blonde hair in a bunch of tangles. She laughed at the sight. She could see her new blonde highlights poking out in all directions. She brushed her hair and put it in a French braid that curved around her shoulder. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her back pack, walking out the door.

Summer got off the bus and looked up at the high school. Summer couldn't wait for school to be over. "Only one week left." She mumbled to herself, as she walked into the doors.

...

Robin sat on the couch in the Main Room of the Titans Tower, changing the channels to find any news reports. After about 5 more minutes, he gave up and turned off the T.V. Robin turned his head to look out the window. Jump City was filled with people rushing through the traffic of a Friday morning. The sun was high overhead and there was barely a cloud in the sky. Suddenly Raven walks into the room and made herself a cup of tea, later sitting down across from Robin and opening a book.

"Morning Raven." Robin said tiredly. Raven looked up and mumbled her good morning. Robin went back to focusing on the city down below. For some reason, the high school caught Robin's eye. He kept on staring at the high school, trying to figure out why it had caught his eye.

...

Raven looked over at Robin. Why was he so interested in the window? She put her book down and walked over to him. "Are you ok?" She asked curiously. Robin looked over at her.

"Yeah. Something just caught my eye. I don't know really why." Robin answered in a confused way. Raven was curious about this "thing" that had caught Robin's eye. She wanted to find out what it was.

"Why don't we go find out what it is. It seems important. Besides, Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire will still be asleep by the time we get back." I said in a casual way, trying to hide my curiosity from him.

Robin smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Raven. Lets go." Robin got up and went to go get his motorcycle. "Meet me outside when your ready." He called. Raven nodded to show she heard him. She was glad she could make Robin feel better. Raven got out her communicator and sent a group message to Cy, BB and Star, telling them that they would be out for a bit. Raven put her communicator away and teleported outside to find Robin sitting on his motorcycle.

"Hop on." He patted the back of his seat. Raven rolled her eyes and got on, putting her arms around Robin's waist. Robin started the motorcycle and sped off into the direction of the city.

...

Summer walked into math class and sat down in her usual seat, grabbing her math book and pencil. She waited quietly for the teacher to start speaking to the class.

"Ok class! You should all know that your Algebra and Geometry test is today. Hopefully you all studied. This will be a big part of..." Summer tuned out the teacher. She already knew how to do this stuff, and she would pass, just like all of her other tests. A student handed her the test and she got to work right away, solving all of the problems with ease. Suddenly there was a sharp prod on the back of her neck and she flinched. She turned around to see it was a student with a worried expression.

"I didn't study last night," The student whispered in a anxious voice. " Got any tips?"

Summer rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah it's called STUDY!" Summer turned back to her test, working on the next question. If you want good grades, then you need to work for them, not use pathetic tips.

...

Robin stopped at the front of the Jump City High School. He got off the motorcycle and helped Raven off as well. He saw Raven look at him with a confused expression. Robin could understand, why would of all places go to a high school?

Robin sighed, practically reading her thoughts. "Just trust me." He walked through the Main Entrance and went straight to the office, Raven following closely behind. As Robin walked into the Office, the lady at the front desk gasped in surprise.

She got up and asked in an astonished way. "How may I help you?"

Robin chuckled. "I was just wondering if I could see the list of all the Freshman's for this year?"

The lady walked over to a huge pile of papers and picked one of them up. She walked back over to him and handed the paper over.

Robin thanked the lady and took a seat to look through the names with Raven.

"What's this all about? Some bad kid?" Raven asked, confused.

"No. You know how I was distracted?" Robin asked quizzically.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yeah so?"

"So... One of the students here is what was on my mind. She was a good friend of mine." Robin drifted off into his memories, her long dirty blonde hair and her aqua blue eyes and little freckles that were the same color as her hair.

"Well since your taking forever, give me the paper and tell me her name." Raven said impatiently.

Robin gave her the paper and she looked at him impatiently. Honestly, how long does it take this boy to find a stupid name!? Raven sighed while she waited for him to remember the kid's name.

Robin snapped his fingers, "Summer Breeze! That's it." He answered like he just got a million dollars.

Raven skipped to where all the student's names started with S. Raven's finger stopped at the name Summer Breeze. She got up and waked over to the lady, handing her back the paper.

"Summer Breeze." Raven said.

The lady nodded and went to the microphone where Raven guessed that was how they gave their announcements to the students.

"Summer Breeze, Summer Breeze, please report to the Main Office."

...

Summer had heard the announcement loud and clear, and it seemed like everyone else did as well. All the students stared at her as she turned in her finished test and walked out the door. The hallways were completely silent as she walked towards the office. Once Summer got to the doors of the Office, she took a deep breath and walked in.

"This better be-" Summer cut off when she saw the unbelievable. Right in front of her was Raven, and the person that made her stop breathing, was Robin.


	2. Reunion

Robin looked at Summer with wide eyes, she looked so different! Her hair had been highlighted, She seemed to have a better fashion sense by the way she had picked out her clothes, and she seemed to have a shorter temper than the last time he saw her. Robin turned to look at Raven, she looked back, then nodded.

"Uh hey Summer... Long time no see?" Robin said embarrassed, he was delighted to see Summer but, he didn't even know what to say to her. He looked at Summer's eyes, their beautiful aqua blue suddenly flashed a red hue but then immediately switched back to blue. What was this?

...

Summer just stared at Robin. She didn't know what to even say. Why was he here? Why with Raven? What was this even about?

" Me and Raven are going to take you back to the tower, If that's ok with you Ma'am." Robin asked kindly. The lady nodded in acceptance.

"There is no reason why you cant leave Summer!" The lady who worked at the front desk laughed. " You have grades that are practically above an A in each class!" The lady waved her hand at Summer, " Have fun!"

Summer smirked at the lady and looked back at Robin, she couldn't believe it. Robin was back, and he was actually going to take her to the Tower! Robin walked over to her and, the most surprising thing ever, he hugged her. Summer stood still in shock, after a few seconds she returned the hug.

...

After Summer broke the hug from Robin, he looked down at her, he had forgotten that he was tall against her small height, he remembered that Summer was only fourteen while he was sixteen. This might be a bit to much for her if she was going to go through training to see if she had the stuff to be a Titan. Robin turned around and nodded to Raven, who had waited patiently for their reunion to be over.

"We can go now." Robin whispered to Raven. Raven nodded and a black vortex warped around the three teenagers as they teleported back to the tower. Robin looked at Summer's wide eyes as she looked at the huge living room. The doors automatically opened and Cyborg walked into the room, stopping to look at Summer.

"I didn't know we were giving tours to the public Robin." Cyborg glanced suspiciously at Summer.

Robin laughed. "No, no Cyborg. This is Summer. Summer, this is-"

"Cyborg. I think everyone knows that." Summer said in her know-it-all voice. Robin looked at Raven, she had been quiet the whole time. He would have to talk to her later. Suddenly the doors opened and Starfire and Beast boy walked into the room. Starfire looked delighted to see Summer while Beast boy looked curious.

" Joy! A new friend!" Starfire flew over to Summer, studying her closely while Beast boy ran to join Star.

"This is probably one of my many fans Star, lets give her some room." Beast boy said with pride.

Summer giggled, " Not exactly..."

Robin smiled as Summer was answering questions Star had given her at a rapid speed. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Raven.

"Are you sure she won't end up like Terra?" Raven whispered, looking suspiciously at Summer. Robin could understand how she felt.

"We are going to go through some training with Summer. Something tells me she's special." Robin placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, she still looked unsure, but she nodded.

"Ok Titans! Lets show Summer how we train." Robin called to his friends. Starfire looked excited and she pulled Summer to go outside. The other Titans followed closely behind.

...

Summer looked in shock at the machines the Titans were training with, she couldn't mess this up... she realized it was her turn. Robin walked up to her.

"You'll do fine. Just remember to stay alive." Robin smiled at her.

" Count down initiating!" Raven called from the control center.

Summer looked at Robin, he smiled back at her. There was five more seconds before the machines would attack. Summer took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she was done, the timer hit zero. Lasers suddenly came out of the rocks in front of her! Summer instinctively ducked and dodged the firing lasers.

"That was close..." Summer whispered to herself. Suddenly the ground shook and two giant fists came rising out of the ground, with her on top of them. Summer screamed. Suddenly a giant fiery vortex surrounded her, she saw the metal of the giant fists melt to the ground. Summer returned to the ground with a heavy thud, coughing up droplets of blood and tiny red sparks. She looked back at the titans, they all stared in shock. Summer hesitated and looked back at the timer, one minute had gone by already. She got back up and ran to the next obstacle. She kept on running while so many questions were going through her head. How did i get these powers? How do I control them? What would they say?

...

Raven just stared in shock. What the hell had just happened. She looked at the timer, trying to take her mind off after the surprise of how Summer could now control fire, at least by the looks of it... Two minutes. Raven turned to look down at Robin. He stared back at her, Raven held up two fingers to show Summer's time. Robin nodded and turned around to watch Summer as she was running towards the huge opening in the ground. Summer ran up to the edge and stopped abruptly. What was she doing? Summer just stood there, still as stone. Finally she turned towards the Titans and shook her head in shame. Raven knew what Summer was trying to tell us. She couldn't make the jump. Raven left the control center and flew down next to Robin, he looked back at her.

"She's not going to jump." Robin muttered, clearly with sorrow. Raven looked back at Robin, adding on to his sentence.

"She probably couldn't have anyway. She is far too small and she looks like she is in enough shock already."

Summer was starting to walk over to them, head down with a small streak of blood coming down the side of her mouth. Summer stopped infant of her and Robin, Raven looked at Summer more closely. Summer's legs were all scratched up and covered in drying blood while her face was more paler than usual. She noticed that instead of blue, her eyes were a rose red, with red mist emanating from them. Summer spoke softly to both her and Robin.

"I won't make that jump. I can't, even if I really wanted to." Summer's voice cracked with guilt.

Suddenly a red orb surrounded Summer. Red sparks flashed inside the orb, hitting Summer while the electricity went through her skin. Raven could here a small plead for help that must have come from Summer. After a few moments of utter shock, the orb disappeared and all that remained was Summer, laying down, and unconscious.

"What the hell?" Raven muttered.

"Get her to the infirmary!" Robin commanded Cyborg.

...

"Will she be ok?" A faint voice said in the distance.

"Her heartbeat and blood pressure are normal. She'll wake up any minute now." Another voice responded to the first one.

Summer felt so far away right now, the voices were faint in the background and she ached all over. Sooner or later she would get up, so she might as well now. She coughed and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could make out five figures looking at her worriedly. As her vision cleared she sat up and coughed some more.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Summer said, trying to sound amusing.

All the Titans looked at each other. Finally Raven walked up to her.

"When you finished the obstacle course, a red orb circled around you and some of it's energy I'm assuming, went into your body and next thing we know, your laying unconscious on the ground." Raven said.

Summer sighed. This was all too much for her. Why did Robin even take her here? She turned her head to face Robin.

"Why did you bring me here to train with you guys?" Summer asked Robin, she just wanted an answer.

Robin looked at her with a smile on his face. " Because your special. You have powers, and because I wanted to see you again."

Summer sighed. This was so confusing. First Robin coming to her school, taking her to the Tower, training, and now finally getting her new power. She put her hand on her head. This was too much. She got off from the bed and tried to stand up. Robin got up to help her but she shook her head. She had to show she was strong.

"I need some time to think..." Summer said tiredly.

A big yawn came from behind her, it was Cyborg.

"I think we all went to bed right about now guys." Cyborg turned to look at the other titans. They all nodded in agreement.

"Sweet dreams friends!" Starfire said as she flew out of the room, Beast Boy followed behind her.

Raven looked at Robin. "Where is she going to sleep?" Raven pointed over to Summer.

Raven was right. Where would she sleep? Robin looked down at Summer.

"Terra's room?" Robin asked.

Summer's eyes widened. Terra's room? No, Terra was a traitor to the Titans. She would not sleep in there.

"No. I want to talk to Summer anyway." Raven said.

Relief washed over Summer, but it all went away as quickly as it had come. Raven wanted to actually talk to her? She felt nervous, what would she ever so want to talk about to a puny fourteen year old?

"Uh... ok Raven. Make it quick though, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and both of you need your rest." Robin said as he walked out of the room. After he left, Raven looked down at Summer.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked without any concern.

"I... uh... feel fine." Summer stammered.

"Ok then, are you ready to go outside?" Raven questioned. Summer was so confused. Why were they going outside?

"Umm... For what exactly?" Summer said, unsure of what Raven was planning.

Raven just turned way from her. "Are you ready or not?"

Summer looked down at her shoes. "Umm... sure, I guess."

Raven looked back at her, a small smile formed on her lips. "Good. Lets go then." Raven used her magic to teleport both of them outside. "Ok. Now listen. Robin has decided to keep you here for a month."

Summer looked down at the ground while using her shoe to play with a small pebble. She didn't want to do this. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She sighed and finally spoke up.

"So I'm going to stay here for a month, probably work on my new ability, and why didn't we just talk in the infirmary?"

Raven took a deep breath and looked down at Summer. "Yes, and I took you out here because the infirmary is too... distracting, while outside, there isn't any of that."

Summer looked back up at Raven and felt tears stream down her eyes. "I'll never fit in with the rest of you... I know you don't like me, and I can understand that but... I just don't feel like I'm ready for this..." Her voice was so soft she could nearly even hear her own words.

"Well then you might as well get used to it. You were born for a reason, and I think the universe chose this one for you because it thinks that you will be able to handle it." Raven deadpanned.

Summer stifled a yawn. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure." Raven answered back.

Summer felt Raven's dark magic cloak around her and in a few seconds she found herself in the living room of the tower. Raven had told her to sleep on the couch tonight while the rest of the titans would find a room for her tomorrow. Raven left the room and Summer lay down on the couch and immediately fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
